Late Nights in New Orleans
by Ionlypoopthetruth
Summary: What The Originals would have looked like if I replaced Julie Plec. Caroline travels to New Orleans, taking up Klaus on his offer and going to be with him. She strikes up a friendship with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol and build a life for herself in the French Quarter. Klaroline. Cover by Empress of Wanderlust.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As Caroline Forbes walked graciously down the streets of the French Quarter in New Orleans, she smiled to herself. The offer that Klaus had left in her voicemail a mere 2 weeks ago had finally brought her to this vibrant city full of witches.

Two vibrations from her phone signified that she has received a text message from the youngest surviving Mikaelson, Rebekah. _Where are you? Nik is trying to visit marcel and is on the verge of daggering me for you... -R_

Caroline's laugh chimed like a melody from her friends text. She was glad to hear from her. The reply she sent was sure to not only piss off Rebekah but in the future will amuse Klaus immensely. _I'd be there sooner if someone gave me an address! -C_

The hustle of the moving crowd swallowed up the sound of the stalking vampires who eyed her as if she was a slab of meat ready to be eaten.

Within 5 minutes Rebekah replied with the address and told her to hurry.

Caroline sped off in the direction of the mansion that the three surviving Mikaelson's called their abode.

The house loomed over Caroline's petite frame as she walked up the steps and knocked on the solid oak door. The person that opened the door caught Caroline by surprise as a form of shock filled her body.

Hayley Marshall.

Caroline's blue eyes scowled at the brunette. "Still busy kissing the original's asses I presume?" Caroline begins to smirk at her comment as when she views Hayley's face contort into a form of hurt and shock.

A loud laugh came from inside the building that the blonde immediately recognised as Niklaus Mikaelson. "Now love, what would you be doing here in New Orleans?"

Caroline's face practically glowed as she saw the face of her (as much as she tried to deny it) love. She sped towards him and embraced him into a warm hug that proved how lost she has been without him.

"I've realised something, I can't live without you"...

* * *

 **AN: Hey! I'm Georgia. This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review! My chapters will be longer in the future, but right now I'm just getting into the plot. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The glare from Elijah Mikaelson and look of betrayal from Hayley Marshall was the cause of Caroline's smirk as she moved her hand through Niklaus' hair whilst they stood in each other's embrace in the foyer of the home.

"Brother, what is Miss Forbes doing here?" Elijah quizzed his brother with the intent of finding out why Caroline was here when he had already impregnated Hayley. This not only angered Elijah to see how careless he thought Klaus was but infuriated him because he believed he that Klaus would finally change for the better with Hayley and their child.

Hayley however, her face formed one of shock and disappointment. Did Niklaus Mikaelson really not care for her? Did he really only care for Caroline? For these past few weeks an idea formed in what little brain she had that the original hybrid genuinely cared for her...

Rebekah stood in awe finally content with her ways of helping Niklaus' love. She was the only one to understand Nik's distaste for the pregnancy and needed some form of happiness.

Niklaus replied after thinking for a moment to his elder brother's question. "I do not know why she is here." He smiled down at Caroline and realised that he too needs her.

She was his light, he was her darkness. They were the perfect opposites. Caroline was the sun. Full of joy and burns bright for everyone to see. Niklaus was space. Deep and dark until the sun brightens the area and fills the darkness with her warmth.

With the reply that Niklaus gave Elijah, Caroline looked up at Nik's rugged features and whispered. "I came to accept your offer." Her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt whilst speaking. "I want you to show me what the world can hold; I want to see more than just Mystic Falls."

With this Hayley practically growled and stomped up the stairs. Tears formed in her brown eyes as she looked around the room she hid in to find some release.

Of course, Elijah had to try to be the noble one and followed the mutt upstairs. Upon seeing her melancholy face, his anger towards Caroline deepened. Why would anyone do this to someone that is pregnant? Was the thought that found its way into Elijah's brain...

* * *

 **AN: Hey! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review your thoughts. Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! -Georgia**


End file.
